Shocky Enthusia
Shocky Enthusia "Shokkīensūjia" (ショッキーエ ンスージア) a boy from Shocky Enthusia series who was fighting million MUGEN characters,movies, anime & cartoons created by the God of MUGEN Morgan Freeman for glory from a evil celebrity Justin Bieber & his brainwashed brother David Enthusia who will find the cube to take over the world & the universe of the multi's. The Crossovers Are: *Heartcatch Precure *Naruto Shippuden *Gokudou *Pokemon *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Xiaolin Showdown *Megaman Starforce *Pretty Cure *Shaman King *Inuyasha *Sonic X *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's *Kirby *TMNT, *Jackie Chan Adventures *Astro Boy *Cardcaptors *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Viewtiful Joe *Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *Dinosaur King *Winx Club *Magical Doremi *Tokyo Mew Mew *Fighting Foodons *Chaotic *Powerpuff Girls Z *Spider Riders *Biker Mice from Mars *Magi-Nation *One Piece *Mermaid Melody *Bleach *Soul Eater *Disgaea, *Rosario+Vampire *Bomberman Jetterz *School Rumble *Power Stone, *Snow Fairy Sugar *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Shin Koihime Musou *BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo *Puni Puni Poemy, *B Gai H Kei, *Beyblade V Revolution *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Beyblade Metal Fusion *Love Hina *Genshiken *Lucky Star *Jungle De Ikou, *Angelic Layer *Green Green *Girl's High *Ikkitousen *Sonic The Hedgehog Sat *Sonic Underground *Yu-Gi-Oh *The Cramp Twins *Dragonball Z Kai *G.I. Joe Sigma 6 *D-Gata Defenders *Loonatics Unleased *Cubix *The Batman *Batman Beyond *Legion of Superheroes *Megaman Battle Network *Suite Pretty Cure *Starfy *Samurai X *Zeta Project *Fairy Tail *Air Gear *Rave Master *Disgaea *Phantom Brave *Makai Kingdom *Bomberman Jetterz *Zatch Bell *Slayers *Digimon Series *Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal *Full Metal Alchemist *Tenchi Muyo *Buso Renkin *M.A.R. *Gintama *Cyborg 009 *Aquarion *Outlaw Star *Toriko *Big O *Dragonball Series, *Hitman Reborn *D. Grayman, *High School of the Dead, *Ranma 1/2, *11 Eyes, *Lupin the 3rd, *Thundercats (2011 Version), *Letter Bee, *Black Cat, *Psyren, *Elfin Lied, *Those Obnoxious Aliens, *Detective Conan, *Ghost in the Shell series, *.hack Quantum, *Princess Tutu, *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, *Miku Miku Dance, *Ultimo Manga Series, *Sergeant Frog, *Transformers Animated, *Ben 10, *Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, *Samurai Jack, *Johnny Bravo, *Ed, Edd, and Eddy, *Regular Show, *Dexter’s Laboratory, *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, *Sidekick, *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, *Amazing World of Gumball, *Generator Rex, *Cow and Chicken, *Life and Times of Juniper Lee, *Whatever Happen to Robot Jones, *Courage the Cowardly Dog, *Powerpuff Girls, *Foster’s home for Imaginary Friends, *Captain Planet, *Johnny Test, *Camp Lazlo, *Time Squad, *Adventure Time, *Chowder, *My Gym Partner’s a Monkey, *Secret Saturdays, *K.N.D., *Symbiotic Titan, *Megas XLR, *Totally Spies, *Amazing Spies, *Team Galaxy, *Code Lyoko, *Robot Boy, *Hero 108, *Chop Socky Chooks, *Tom and Jerry, *Animaniacs, *Pinky and the Brain, *World of Quest, *Detention, *Tiny Toons, *Looney Tunes, *Freakazoid, *Quest for Camelot, *Cats Don’t Dance, *Spongebob Squarepants, *Fairly Odd Parents, *Jimmy Neutron, *Danny Phantom, *My Life as a Teenage Robot, *Invader Zim, *Catscratch, *Angry Beavers, *Rocko’s Modern Life, *Penguins of Madagascar, *Tuff Puppy, *CatDog, *El Tigre, *Tak and the power of Juju, *Avatar the Last Airbender, *Chalkzone, *Ren and Stimpy, *Kung Fu Panda, *Fanboy and Chum Chum, *Rocket Power, *Hey Arnold, *Ahh! Real Monsters, *Martin Mystery, *Shrek, *Kappa Mikey, *Shuriken School, *Three Delivery, *Megamind, *Mickey & Friends, *Beauty and the Beast, *Wall-E, *Lady and the Tramp, *Home on the Range, *Aladdin, *Peter Pan, *American Dragon Jake Long, *Gargoyles, *Dumbo, *Lilo & Stitch, *Kid vs. Kat, *Kim Possible, *Bonkers, *Monster’s Inc., *Lion King, *Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Phineas and Ferb, *Talespin, *Ducktales, *Darkwing Duck, *Tangled, *Toy Story, *Kick Buttowski, *Monster Buster Club, *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go *Oban Star Racer, *Yin Yang Yo, *Shinzo, *Pucca, *W.i.t.c.h., *Rated A for Awesome, *Chicken Little, *Epic Mickey, *Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers, *Mulan, *Bolt, *The Rescuers Down Under, *Bambi, *Nightmare before Christmas, *Fantasia, *Stitch 2, *An American Tail, *All Dogs go to Heaven, *Rock-a-Doodle, *The Pebble and the Penguin, *Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetinis, *Garfield and Friends, *Heathcliff, *Count Duckula, *Alpha and Omega, *Rio, *The Raccoons, *FernGully, *Alf the Cartoon, *Bartok the Magnificent, *Felix the Cat, *Alvin and the Chipmunks, *Samurai Pizza Cats, *Clang Invasion, *Woody Woodpecker, *Earthworm Jim, *Sam and Max, *The Secret of NIMH, *Pinocchio and The Emperor of Night, *Romeo and Juliet, *Bobby’s World, *Dan Vs., *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, *Pound Puppies (2010), *Casper the Friendly Ghost, *Atomic Betty, *Matt’s Monsters, *Class of 3000, *Problem Solverz, *Scardey Squirrel, *Redakai, *Duel Masters, *Scooby Doo, *MAD, *Secret Fort of Awesomeness, *Duck Dodgers, *Swat Kats, *Josie and the Pussycats, *Jabberjaw, *Captain Caveman & the Teen Angels, *The Impossibles, *Genie and Appo, *The Iron Giant, *Hong Kong Phooey, *Blue Falcon & Dynomutt, *Recess, *Filmore, *The Replacements, *Proud Family *The Muppets *Princess and the Frog *Teamo Supremo *The Wuzzles *Land Before Time *Danger Mouse *Freddie the Frog *TMNT(old verison) *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro *Super Mario Bros *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Banjo & Kazooie *Croc *Ratchet & Clank *Death Note *Shantae *Parappa the Rapper *Metal Slug *Sly Cooper *Gex the Gecko *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Conker *Kingdom Hearts *Final Fantasy *The World ends with you *Professor Layton series *Dark Stalkers *Halo *Space Channel 5 *All Grown Up *Zevo-3 *How To Train Your Dragon *Puss in Boots *Youtube Poop *Battletoads *Bucky O Hare and the Toad Wars *Super Mario Bros 3 Show *Super Mario Bros Super Show *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story *The Room *Pound Puppies Movie: Legend of Big Paw *Wacky Racers *New Animal Life *Ape Escape *Legend of Zelda series *Star Fox *.Hack//G.U. *Donkey Kong *Care Bears series *Space Jam *Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Justice League *Berenstain Bears *The Bluffers *Earthbound *Ducktales *Super Toriko *Trigun *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Bomberman Jetterz *Skylanders *Beauty and the Beast *Hunchback of Notre Dame *Emperor's new Groove *Great Mouse Detective *Dave the Barbarian *Little Mermaid *Hercules *101 Dalmatians and Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Avengers Earth's Mightests Heroes *Wolverine and the X-Men *Marvel Universe *James Bond Jr. *Bots Master *Captain simian and the Space Monkeys *Plants vs Zombies *Angry Birds *Amazing Alex *Mighty Max *Fruit Ninja *Cut the Rope *Street Sharks *Informencials *Toxic crusaders *SGT Kabukiman *Grand Theft Auto series *C.O.P.S. the animated series *Dungeons and Dragons the series, *Filmation Ghostbusters, *Real Ghostbusters *Flash Gorden and the defenders of the universe, *Spectacular Spiderman, *Team Disaster, *Street Fighter, *Black Rock Shooter, *Dog City, *Tomyucho Kingdom Hearts 3 New Animal Life Twilight Imperial Princess Angry Video Game Nerd Nostalgia Critic Nostalgia Chick Top of the 4th Wall Spoony Experiment Angry Joe Show Bum Reviews Elemental Force Street Sharks SGT Kabukiman Toxic Crusaders Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Bots Master Real Ghostbusters Filmation Ghostbusters COPS the Animated series The Bluffers Defenders of the Earth James Bond Jr. Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys Space Ghost The Herculoids Birdman The perils of Penelope Pitstop The Berestain Bears Munch's Odyssey Mighty Max Johnny Quest Suite Precure Smile Precure Dark Stalkers Pac-Man *Doctor Strange *Howard the Duck *Ghost n' Ghouls *Rayman Origins *Frosted Flakes *Super Mario Galaxy *Legend of Zelda wind waker *The adventures of The Gummi Bears *Fruit Loops *Metroid *Medevil series *Dino Crisis *Moon Knight *Megaman Legends *Black Rock Shooter *Avengers Earth's Mightest Heroes *Fantastic Four *Street Fighter *Tekken *Ultimate Spiderman *Jellienian creatures *Mortal Kombat *Metal Gear series *Godzilla *James Bond *Another Yomiyama Agents *The Sopranos *Beavis And Butthead *Baka And Test Furizaka Academy *Archie *Call Of Duty Ultranationalists *L.A Noire *Atelier Arland series *Indiana Jones *Commandos *Azumanga Daioh *Horror movies *Tiger Woods Omega *Simpsons *My Girlfriend was a President *Iru!... *Family Guy *Splinter Cell *Toaru Majutsu No Index *Angel Beats *Bayside Shakedown *Idolm@ster series *Blazblue *Robocop *K-ON! Planters *Cookie Crisp *Rice Crispi’s *Lucky Charms *Trix Cereal *Coco Puffs *Cap’n Crunch *Fruit Loops *KFC *Mcdonalds *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes *Need For Speed Carbon *Strike Witches *Time Travellers *Tokimeki Memorial series *Clannad *Weib Schwarz *Brothers In Arms *Valkria Chronicles *Kid Gravity *Yume Nikki *Boku Wa Gomodachi Ga Sukunai *Vampire Knight *Rage Comics *Persona 3 + Persona 4 Arena *Guilty Crown *Durarara *The King's Epic Adventure *The Frollo Show *Warhawk 3 *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Enthusia family Category:Anime Category:Protagonist celebrity Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Television series